mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3653
Mikey Episode Number: 3653 (season finale) Date: Sunday, July 8, 1997 Sponsors: E, G, 7 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|“Signing Alphabet,” an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gloria Globe is about to pull a rabbit out of her hat, but pulls out a kangaroo instead, which belongs in Australia |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Peanut Butter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Count it Higher." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E/e (Elephant/Jazzy Trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Enter & E For Exit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings the "Frog Struggle Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Counting 20 Boxes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|On a tropical island, Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover and a Caribbean Anything Muppet back-up band sing "Take a Rest". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Splashin' in the Bath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Song | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen Sings "Decisions, Decisions" as they decide how they want to wear |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|People go under, over, through and around a hoop. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"In South America," they say "Buenos Dias" for good morning, and "Buenas Noches" for good night. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on an onion as kids guess what it is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count's Storybook Theatre: The Count reads the story of "The Magnificent 7" who would save a village from becoming sad and lonely. A mediocre 7 and a magnificent 5 show up first, to the behest of the villagers. Next time on The Count's Storybook Theatre: "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Marjory the Trash Heap, Philo and Gunge, Red, and Boober Fraggle sing "Without a Hat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird sings “Admiral Bird”. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Room Is Full Of Chickens |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man teaches his dog Rover how to read the word SIT |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney Live! In New York City Scene | style="text-align: center"|The Winkster sings about himself and also explains that he doesn't try to be mean, but he just plays tricks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter gets stuck in a spot of glue, and types "G: Glue". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Sports: Louis Kazagger covers the annual Dwight D. Eisenhower Memorial Cross-Country Billiards Tournament. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost in a mall, and a security guard shows him how to use a map. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Writing utensils form the upper and lowercase letter E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E For Elephant & Elk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "Brushin' Down the Doggies." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster drink milk and they suddenly run out. Then, they decide to recycle it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Here is Your Life: Carton of eggs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit and a little kid holding the Sesame Street sign while The Count holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide